About Us
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Malam ini, Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan malam berdua. Mengisinya dengan saling mengingat kenangan dan masa lalu yang telah mereka lewati, baik itu manis maupun pahit. Semuanya tertuang dengan saling mengisi dan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Cukup dengan pelukan tanpa harus berkata yang berlebihan. My first ficto gemino. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Enjoy, Minna :D


_**Ini ficto gemino (fic yg bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah atau dari bawah ke atas) pertama saya, semoga aja gak gagal :) Enjoy, Minna ^o^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: Ficto Gemino, OOC (maybe), typo(s), etc.—_

_**For **__**Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri [Category: Head Canon]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tahu kalau mulai sekarang dirinya tidak akan pernah sendiri seperti dulu. Karena tepat di hadapannya saat ini ada seorang wanita yang akan terus bersamanya. Wanita bernama Sakura yang bahkan rela menyandang nama Uchiha. Wanita yang rela melakukan apapun untuk dirinya. Wanita yang dulu ia tinggalkan dan berhasil ia raih kembali. Wanita yang rela melahirkan keturunannya. Dan wanita yang rela hidup bersamanya sampai ajal memisahkan mereka.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura ke wajahnya. Menyatukan kedua napas mereka. Saling menghirup udara yang sama. Hangatnya kedua deru napas itu semakin terasa saat Sasuke merasa hidungnya bergesekan pelan dengan hidung Sakura. Dan saat merasakan remasan tangan Sakura di bajunya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat wajah tampan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke sekarang. Jika mengingat masa lalu, Sasuke itu begitu jauh dari dirinya. Saat di akademi ninja, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah menoleh ke arahnya. Saat mereka menjadi satu tim, pandangan Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar terfokus kepada dirinya. Selalu ada hal lain di sana. Saat Sasuke memutuskan pergi dari Konoha, Sakura berpikir kalau semuanya akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Dan satu kalimat_ "Aku mencintaimu,"_ dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura tahu kalau semua hal bisa menjadi indah pada waktunya. Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, yang dibutuhkan hanyalah waktu. Itu semualah yang membuktikan keutuhan cinta mereka. Mereka yang dulunya hanyalah seorang ninja biasa yang harus mengikuti aturan, sekarang mereka berdua sudah bisa menentukan jalan mereka masing-masing—dengan bersama.

Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Bulan purnama menemani mereka berdua malam itu. Tidak ada suara yang mengganggu. Hanya ada suara angin dengan diselingi suara serangga malam. "Sasuke_-kun_ ...," Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke akan meninggalkan Konoha dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengira kalau gadis itu sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang Konoha dengan linangan air mata. Di saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke benar-benar menyadari kalau selama ini ada gadis bernama Sakura yang selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi keputusan Sasuke sudah bulat saat itu. Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkan kenangan menyakitkan untuk Sakura.

Sasuke balas menatap Sakura. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura dulu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah anak perempuan biasa yang selalu mengelu-elukan namanya saat di akademi. Bahkan, saat mereka menjadi satu tim saat _genin_, Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Karena saat itu Sasuke hanya memiliki satu tujuan—membunuh Itachi.

"Maaf saat itu aku meninggalkanmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatap bulan dari beranda rumah mereka. Sakura yang sedang dipeluknya itu balas memeluk Sasuke. Dia sedikit membenahi posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali, Sasuke-kun. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau sudah kembali ke Konoha dan tidak meninggalkanku seperti saat itu," balas Sakura.

Hening menyelimuti mereka sejenak. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, komplek Uchiha ini memang sudah sepi karena pembantaian dari Itachi Uchiha. Sebuah peristiwa yang menyisakan banyak cerita di dalamnya dan juga rahasia. Dan masih seperti dulu, komplek ini masih sepi seperti sekarang. Walaupun sekarang komplek Uchiha ini sudah memiliki penghuni kembali tapi tetap saja jika malam tiba hanya kesepian yang ada di sini.

Angin berhembus pelan, meniup beberapa helai rambut depan Sasuke. "Aku menyesal meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura. Andai saja aku mengetahui kebenarannya sejak awal."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok punggungnya pelan, berusaha memberikan kehangatan untuk Sasuke yang selama beberapa tahun dulu hidup dengan kedinginan. Demi memberikan sedikit kehangatan itulah, Sakura ada di sini. Sudah hampir selama lima tahun lebih Sakura tinggal di sini bersama Sasuke. Dan juga bersama dengan kedua anak mereka. Tapi Sakura yakin kalau kehangatan yang ia berikan untuk Sasuke masih belum cukup. Karena itu, Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan terus bersama Sasuke agar kehangatan itu terus mengisi hidup Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat matanya melihat bayangan-bayangan kecil dari dalam rumahnya. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh pun Sasuke tahu kalau itu adalah kedua anak laki-lakinya yang sepertinya belum tidur. "Angin malam ini cukup dingin," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam? Hikaru dan Kaoru hanya mau tidur kalau ayahnya tidur bersama mereka," ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke dalam rumah. Rumah yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kekokohan cinta mereka berdua. Di dalam itulah, mereka saling berbagi, saling mengisi satu sama lain tanpa adanya kepalsuan dan kebohongan. Buah dari itu semua telah menghasilkan dua malaikat kecil yang sangat mereka cintai. Anak kembar mereka yang sekarang baru berusia empat tahun. Si sulung Hikaru Uchiha dan si bungsu Kaoru Uchiha.

"Jangan manjakan mereka, Sakura. Kau diamlah di sini, temani aku," ucap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar nada manja dari mulut Sasuke. Jika di luar, Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, cuek, sedikit bicara dan jarang mengeluarkan emosinya. Tapi jika sudah bersama Sakura, dia bisa saja menjadi orang lain seperti sekarang. Kedua lengan Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura agar wanita itu tidak pergi dari sisinya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin berlama-lama dengan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dia ingin bernostalgia mengingat-ngingat semua kejadian yang pernah mereka lewati dan mengorek pelan-pelan semua kenangan manis dan pahit yang pernah ia ukir di hati wanita ini.

Sakura tidak memberontak dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia sangat-sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat di mana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja tanpa ada yang menganggu. Akhir-akhir ini jadwal misi Sasuke sedikit sibuk bahkan terkadang harus meninggalkannya selama beberapa minggu. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang sangat merindukan belaian dan buaian hangat sang suami. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pendengaran Sakura menangkap suara-suara berisik dari rumahnya. Dia bisa mendengar ada salah satu anaknya yang berteriak dan disusul oleh teriakan yang lain. "Lebih baik aku ke dalam, Sasuke_-kun_. Sepertinya mereka berdua bertengkar lagi," Sakura berdiri dari posisinya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan memaksanya duduk di sebelahnya. "Hei, kau lebih mementingkan mereka daripada suamimu ini?" Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sakura. Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya dan dengan cepat menarik Sakura ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. Terkadang ada saat-saat di mana Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura memikirkan dirinya seorang. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Hari ini sepertinya Hikaru dan Kaoru akan berperang lagi," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara bising dari dalam rumahnya. Ingin rasanya ia beranjak dari beranda rumahnya dan melerai kedua anaknya itu. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke di sini, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa pergi untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ini mungkin terdengar egois, tapi Sakura benar-benar ingin bersama pria yang telah hidup dengannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Pria yang telah membuatnya sadar kalau semua rasa sakit itu bisa diubah menjadi rasa bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nah, sekarang coba baca dari sini ;) kesannya sama aja sih *digeplak***_

_**Yosh, ini sumbangan fic saya buat BTC, semoga gak ngecewain ya ^^ adakah yang mau mereview? Silahkan hehe... dan sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain, aduh, hampir lupa, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun, semoga sukses perangnya ya haha... terus bangkitin klan Uchiha bersama Sakura hohoho xD**_

_**Mind to RnC, Mina-san?**_

_**Fic: 1.086 words**_

_**Other: 127 words**_


End file.
